


Kit is Cathy's Queen

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Jealous Parr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: Could you do “OH you’re jealous” for Parrward?orSome girls invite Kit to play beach volleyball and Cathy doesn't like how they fawn over her Kitten.
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Kit is Cathy's Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I had to edit because I wrote it on a Monday (I only drink on Mondays). Hope you like it!
> 
> Nicknames: Kit - Howard, Cathy - Parr, Lina - Aragon

The beach was a place the queens didn’t get to visit a whole lot. They didn’t live near one, and they didn’t have any water parks near their area. So, being able to head to the beach was a treat. With Kit now on summer break (and for once not taking in-person summer classes), the queens could head on vacation together.

Of course, that involved Anna and Anne trying to outdo one another in the ocean, tossing each other about without a care. Jane and Lina kept a close eye on them, not wanting them to get swept up in the tide. Kit and Cathy were left to their own devices, mostly keeping to the sand. Kit convinced Cathy to make a sand castle with her and they had been doing so for the last hour, heading to the ocean to get water as needed.

Once they were mostly finished, a shadow fell over them and both looked up. A pretty woman with bright red hair and piercing green eyes smiled down at them. Under her arm, she carried a volleyball. “Hey, I’m Tanya,” she chirped. “We’re a few people short for volleyball, wanna join?” She gestured to her friends nearby, who waved enthusiastically.

“Sure!” Kit replied. “I’d love to.”

Cathy chuckled and sat back. “I think I’ll just watch, thanks.”

Kit shot Cathy a grin and a wave as she followed Tanya toward the others. Cathy leaned up, ready to see Kit in action. It was something she never took for granted, seeing Kit’s athletic displays. Both of them were more academically inclined, but Kit loved to move around. This would be perfect for her.

The game started off fine. Both teams were set and Cathy couldn’t help watching her girlfriend bounce and jump in her swimsuit. Kit was a sight to behold, pink ponytail waving in the breeze from the ocean, skin glistening under the summer sun. Cathy couldn’t believe she had managed to get so lucky, but she definitely wouldn’t squander it.

Of course, Cathy began to take notice when Tanya spoke to Kit, moving closer than really necessary. In fact, all of the girls seemed to do that. Flocking to her girlfriend like moths to a flame. Cathy knew Kit was very open and that tended to make her more appealing to people, but Cathy felt a small bit of heat in her stomach. They were coming on too close to her girl.

Cathy, of course, knew Kit would never go behind her back, but these girls needed to know Kit was taken. Standing, Cathy made her way closer. She wanted all of these random strangers to know that Kit was inaccessible (and also Cathy's). She didn’t usually behave this way, but Kit was one of the most important people in Cathy’s life, after all.

Kit grinned at her as she came closer. Cathy smiled back, but was surprised when Kit practically leapt into her arms, planting a kiss to her lips. The others almost overwhelming realized what was happening and changed their behavior accordingly, offering high fives and one-armed hugs. Cathy felt better seeing them accommodate the new information.

As she and Kit waved to the group and made their way back to the sand castle, Cathy held Kit closer than usual. Kit gave a soft laugh at the display of affection and stroked Cathy’s cheek. “Were you jealous, babe?” she asked gently, brown eyes gazing up at Cathy affectionately.

“Of course not,” Cathy sniffed pompously. “I just wanted to congratulate my girlfriend on making some new friends.”

Kit laughed and cuddled further against Cathy. “Oh, you were _so_ jealous,” she chuckled. “Don’t worry, Cath. I love you, babe.” She leaned up to peck Cathy’s cheek. Cathy couldn’t help the resulting goofy grin that spread across her cheeks.

Cathy still didn’t want to admit it, but she did smile down at Kit. “Next time we come, we’ll have to talk the others into a volleyball game.”

“Agreed,” Kit nodded. “But until then…” She pulled Cathy down to their sand castle. “Let’s enjoy this vacation, yeah?” She lifted her phone and Cathy couldn’t help a laugh.

“Deal!” she replied, leaning close to Kit.

Kit took some selfies of them together next to the sand castle and Cathy couldn’t be happier. Her Kitten was the best sand castle builder in the Atlantic. With a few pics of them together, some with Cathy kissing Kit’s cheek, Cathy’s jealousy subsided and she relaxed against Kit.

“Best vacation ever,” she chuckled.

Kit leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I can’t argue when the most beautiful woman in the world is in my lap.”

Cathy’s cheeks flamed and she stuck out her tongue. “Charmer.”

“Only for you, babe,” Kit responded cheekily. “Come on, best not to leave Anna and Anne all by their lonesome in the water.”

They headed for the ocean, Kit’s hand not leaving Cathy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, Parrward is such a nice ship. We need more of it.


End file.
